ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Enemies
Clash of the Enemies is the 2nd episode of Ben 10 OGVE: Universal Tournaments. It premiered on the 31st of October 2014. 'Plot' The episode begins inside Phantom's headquarters after his attack on Ester as X. Dan: Master I am sorry to bother you but the match ups for the second round have been put through. Phantom: Who will be participating. Dan: Ben Tennyson's cousin Gwendolyn, she is pitted against her long time rival Charmcaster, then we have some of Ben Tennyson's former team mates known as the Amalgam Kids. Phantom: Amalgam Kids? Dan: Yes master Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright and an unnoficial member Cooper Daniels who I have no idea past the registry office he looks like nothing but an overweight kid. Phantom: Ben Tennyson's team is shown to be extremely powerful dear Dan and I know for sure, but this battle of Gwendolyn and Charmcaster should release a massive surge of energy for me to absorb and if the Amalgam Kids do not stack up in there battles there are other ways of absorbing their energy who are the rest. Dan: Well sir I am after Gwen, and I will be facing Cooper the Helen will face Katara and that will be it for the day then tomorrow Kevin Levin will face Aggregor and many others will battle as well. Phantom: Good....good soon I will have enough energy to reveal my big secret lets hope the energy is alot so my surprise comes faster and faster. Dan: Of course master. LATER Gwen: Well Ben did you find anything. Chamalien: No of course not I went invisible to see what the authorities said but they think its just some crazy contestant trying to scare us. Ben changed back. Ester: But why me I'm no threat in this competition am I. Ben: Its possible there trying to get to me through you Ester. Kevin: Who cares the more we battle in this the stronger the opponents will be and then he will show himself. Rook: So you think we should wait and flush him out. Kevin: Yep. Gwen: It might work my battle is today but I don't known who with. Ben: Apparently its a surprise, it's so wierd that the Rounds have different people every second time its gonna take so long. Gwen: Uh Ben that's the point to make it go as long as possible its a money stunt come on lets get to the Dextrus stadium. LATER Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHERE BACK HERE FOR THE SECOND ROUND OF THE YEAR NOW AS YOU ALL KNOW THERE ARE 5 ROUNDS OVER 3 MONTHS THEN WE GET INTO THE PREMIUM ROUNDS WHICH WILL PIT THE STRONGEST AGAINST THE STRONGEST BUT NOW TO GET THERE THE CONTEST TODAY BEGINS ROUND 2, THE BATTLES WILL BE THREE BATTLES A DAY OVER THREE DAYS AND MAYBE WE CAN SQUEEZE IN FOUR BUT NOW YOUR MATCH UPS. Announcer: WE HAVE THE FOLLOWING: GWEN TENNYSON VS CHARMCASTER, COOPER DANIELS VS OUR OWN CHAMPION DAN INFERNO, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST OUR BLONDE HAIRED BEAUTY KATARA MARUKA VS HELEN WHEELS, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU LADIES AND GENTS BUT THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOD IM TINGLING WOO. Gwen: What Charmcaster. Ben: Huh I guess the Amalgam kids are here, Grampa Max must of brought them here. Gwen: Ben didn't you just hear CHARMCASTER. Charmcaster: Thats my name glasses. Gwen: Grr what are you doing here. Charmcaster: Why competing of course and once I knew you were here I couldn't wait for the chance to kill you in front of everyone here then i'll drain your power leaving a pile of dust for Toby the nice Janitor I met to sweep up. Gwen: DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING. Announcer: LADIES IF YOU COULD MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD. Gwen and Chanrmcaster made there way over to the field and were ready. Announcer: WELL IF LOOKS COULD KILL THE BATTLE WOULD BE OVER, WHO WILL WIN OUT OF THESE FOXY LADIES LETS BEGIN. Gwen: Bring it daddy's girl. Charmcaster: (GASP) ''How dare you '''ADFISIO POTENTIA'. Charmcaster releases wave after wave of Magic at Gwen who dodged with great speed. Gwen: Now its time for me to take over this battle SAPHIRIUS EXPACTORIUM PERPETUA '''plus '''MAXIA TURBO. Gwen created to giant tornados on the field which were inescapable. Charmcaster: Impossible how can you fuse you spells like that aaahhh I can't hold on REIXO POTENTUS RAY EXO RAY DIUS INDOMINUM SEDLUCK POTENTUS RASVIUUUUS. Charmcaster created another tornado on the field and the two became stuck inside. Dan: This....this is incredible, master do you feel the energy. Phantom: Yeeesss its feeding me with so much power more then I could of hoped for keep it up ladies give me more powerrrrrr. Gwen: Well then it always comes to this. Charmcaster: Yes it would seem but I won't lose. Gwen: Of course you won't because....... YOURIXO SWALLOSIS CHARMCASTER Gwen opened a portal around Charmcaster and sucked her in deffusing her spell giving the picture as though Gwen had killed her. Annuncer: BATTLE OVER WINNER GWENDOLYN TENNYSON. Ben: Gwen how could you. Kevin: That is not like her it can't be. Announcer: WHERE GONNA TAKE A QUICK BREAK LADIES AND GENTS SO JUST RELAX AND RECOVER FROM THAT. LATER Ben: Gwen how could you do that. Gwen: Do what. Kevin: You killed Charmcaster that is not like you. Gwen: I never killed Charmcaster guys I opened a portal to Legerdomain and threw her in because something wasn't right in that battle. Ben: Huh what do you mean. Gwen: I could feel a great and evil force pulling on our energy sucking it up that's why I had to deffuse her and myself. Rook: It could be X doing this I am not sure. Ben: Maybe but for now we can't do anything until the entries thin out a bit. LATER Announcer: ROUND 2 BATTLE 2 DAN VS COOPER LETS DO THIS. Ben: Wow I never thought I would see Cooper here. Cooper: Bring it hot head. Dan: Haha you think you can defeat me pudgie I think all that Mcdonalds has gone to your head. Cooper: Whatever lets go. Dan: Very well FLAME PULSE. Dan created a ball fire and threw it straight at Cooper. Cooper jumped out of the way and enveloped himself in machinery creating a giant sized mechanical monster. Dan: So your a fat Geek then hahaha. Cooper: Whats with all the fat jokes pretty boy I've probable had more girlfriends then you lapdog. Dan: Uhhh what how dare you your finished brat. Cooper Ha hit a nerve. Cooper fired missiles straight at Dan but he blocked with his Pyrokinesis. Dan: You and your mechanical monster are finished LAVA'S END. A lava pool formed under Cooper's machine melting him little by little. Cooper: Ahhh oh know help. Dan: There master take the energy I give you because this one ain't got any. Ben: Master, Energy wait maybe Phantom is absorbing the energy. Rook: My Proto-Tool is showing no energy absorbsion levels. Cooper managed to jump out and just miss the lava, his machine was destroyed. Dan: Now what brat. Cooper: I don't have anything else please I forfeit. Dan: You stop when I say you do. Dan created fire all around them then enveloped himself in it for a fire charge. Ben then jumped in and turned into Gutrot and created a gas blast at his blowing his up and across the field. Gutrot: You alright kid, Cooper: Yeah Ben thankyou. Ben changed back and looked up at Phantom. Ben: If any more of this garbage where threatening someones life over an insult goes on I myself will shut this down. Phantom: Very well Tennyson but Dan won that battle therefore Cooper is out and disqualified for eternity for asking Ben 10 to interfere. Cooper: But I didn't... Ben: Cooper don't worry about it your safer out of this contest then in it. Announcer: WELL THAT WAS AWESOME WOO NOW FOR THE LAST BATTLE OF THE DAY KATARA MARUKA VS HELEN WHEELS WILL NOW BEGIN GOOD LUCK LADIES. Helen: Bring it miss OMG. Katara: Oh wow blue looks so shotty on you but it looks so good on me lizard lips. Helen: Now its personal. The battle began by Helen running in a circle around Katara. Katara: OMG seriously that won't help you AQUA ASSAULT + WATER TENTA DOWN. Helen: Wait did she activate to of her attacks at once, The field was covered in water making Helen lose her grip on the field and slip. Her second attack created giant tentacles of water and they began to whip her across her body continuosly. Helen: Aaaaahhh stop. Helen ran as fast as she could but the water got higher and the field wasn't big enough for her to speed up enough to run on water. Helen: Ohh you win I'm defenceless. Katara wrapped her in water and threw her against the stadium wall knocking her out. Announcer: WINNER KATARA MARUKA BY TKO THAT WAS AWESOME SO QUICK YET SO GOOD CAN ANYONE DEFEAT THE DEXTRA. Katara: Good battle Helen if I didn't get the upper hand early you wouldv'e won. Ben: Huh now she's all nice. Helen: Thanks. Katara: So anyway YOLO LOSER HAHAHA IM SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS OUTSIDE COME OUT AND GRAB A PEN LOLOL. LATER PHANTOM'S QUARTERS Phantom: What were you thinking Dan you revealed what I was doing to everyone your just lucky they were all to stupid to realise. Dan: Forgive me master I got caught in the moment I will never say anything about your energy absorption master but did you get lots of energy my leighe. Phantom: I got plenty from Gwendolyn and charmcaster but not from those kids. Dan: The battles tomorrow should be better my lord one of the Amalgam's is a Pyronite. Phantom: Good and remember Dan if you cross me again your usefulness to me may drop. Dan: Yes sir. LATER AT BEN AND CO QUARTERS Ben: Hey guys so good to see you. Cooper: Yes it has been a very long time. Helen: Gwen Kevin it is good to see you both. Gwen: Thanks hope your feeling ok after your battle. Helen: Yeah i'm fine Kind of releived i'm out of there. Manny: Yeah well tomorrow i'm gonna win. Alan: Me to. Ben: Guys I want you to promise us something. Rook: And it is of the utmost importance. Amalgams: WHAT. Ben: Be careful and if needed take a dive don't risk getting hurt or possibly killed something is going on here and we are going to have to get to the bottom of it watch each others backs. Helen: Of course. Gwen: Come on everyone lets get some sleep who knows what we will be in for tomorrow. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 13:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Helen Wheels, Cooper, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright and Charmcaster make their OGVEUT debuts. *Helen, Cooper and Charmcaster lose their battles and are eimainated from the Universal Tournaments. *Gutrot makes his OGVEUT debut. *Chamalien makes his OGVEUT debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright 'Contestant Battles' *Gwen Vs Charmcaster *Dan Vs Cooper *Katara Vs Helen 'Dextra' *Phantom Void *Dan Inferno *Katara Maruka 'Aliens Used' *Chamalien *Gutrot 'Trivia' *Ben has to interfere with Dan and Cooper's match as Dan was going to kill him. *Katara doesn't share the same killer streak her team does. Category:Ben 10 OGVE: Universal Tournaments Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes